The Miraculous Journey of Edward Tulane book 2
by Charlotte O CATS KOTLC
Summary: In 3rd grade, we had homework to write an add-on to the book: The Miraculous Journey of Edward Tulane. This was written years ago, but I edited it a bit. (Spelling, Grammar, etc.) Please read and review! (I am not Kate DiCamillo, so the characters do not belong to me.)
1. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"So how much is he?" asked Abilene.

"About $145," said Lucius Clarke. _You have to._ thought Edward.

"Please!" begged Maggie

"Okay. But on one condition, we are having a yard sale and it has 1 or 2 of your other old dolls," said Abilene. _Please!_ thought Edward.

About 7 minutes later Maggie made up her mind. "Yes," she said.

As they walked out of the shop Maggie asked: "What shall I call him Mama?"

"I guess Edward?" said Abilene

"Why do you say that?" asked Maggie.

"Well," she said, "Well it is a long story I'll tell you later."

When they got to the hotel in Memphis, Abilene started the story. "A while ago, about 20 - 25 years, when it was my 10-year-old birthday," _Yes yes._ thought Edward " your great-grandmother Pellegrina bought a rabbit for me." continued Abilene "I named him Edward. He was a very unique creation. There were none other like him."

"And how do you know that?" asked Maggie.

"Because," said Abilene "Oh, we will get to that later. It's all in the story." and then she winked at Edward.

"Okay back to the story. Only Pellegrina treated Edward like I did. He had lots of fashionable silk suits, like this one." Abilene said as she pointed at Edward's suit. "I loved him so much. I thought I could never let him go. And one day, when we were on a ship all the way to London Edward, got thrown off that boat by two horrible boys!" it sounded to Edward and Maggie that Abilene's temper was rising. Her tone was going up, she was starting to yell and her face was turning bright red.

For about 2 minutes Maggie just stared at Edward in disbelief. Finally, she spoke. "Mama is never like this," she said to Edward. "Calm down Mama," Maggie said trying to calm her Mother. suddenly she started crying.

"Those awful boys took my greatest treasure away from me."

"When we got to London we looked and looked. We couldn't find anything like him. We also looked when we went on other trips. Also, we looked at every store on Egypt Street and places near our house. That is why there are none other like him." she said as she wiped her tears away. "And then when you asked me if we could go into the doll shop a couple of hours ago I saw Edward I knew that if you wanted him, I would probably get him for you." suddenly Maggie spoke "That's why you looked over me and muttered something private just between you and Edward."


	2. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Let's go wake your au pair Bryce, Maggie," said Abilene. _Bryce?_ thought Edward _Oh, probably just some other guy._

"Can Edward meet Bryce?" said Maggie. They went into Bryce's room. Edward could not believe his painted on eyes. _It is Bryce! But more like 23 years old._ thought Edward. Bryce was just the same except that he was only barely growing a beard and he was about as tall as Abilene. After they woke him up Edward could see his eye color was the same and he still had the gold flecks shining in his eyes. And when Bryce caught his eye he suddenly blurted out

"Jangles?" he said. At the strange response of waking up, Maggie and Abilene got very confused.

"Jangles?" said Abilene. "What is 'Jangles' Bryce?" Bryce pointed at Edward and then he said it again "Jangles." he said.

"He is Edward. Not Jangles." said Maggie.

"Bryce, the conference is tonight I need you to remember to pack. The flight is tomorrow," said Abilene.

2 hours later Abilene went to her conference. After Maggie and Bryce packed. Maggie had to go to bed.

Right before bed, Bryce told Maggie a story.

"When I was young I worked as a gardener for a woman who was very strict. I barely got any money out of it. And then I saw um well what you call Edward? Is that what you call him?"

"Yes," said Maggie.

"I saw Edward on the place where she hung foil pots. Later that night I saved him. And I brought him to my younger sister, Sarah Ruth." after he said the last sentence Edward wished he could cry.

"She named him Jangles. Half a year after she died. Me and Jangles went into the city of Memphis it took one day to get there. We did one-day buskin'. This is an important part. That one-day buskin' made me very hungry. I went to a place called Neal's Diner." continued Bryce.

"Why is going to a restaurant so important?" asked Maggie.

"Well, let me finish," said Bryce. "I can only do a little summary because it is late and you need to go to go to bed soon." " I got a lot of dinners and I could not pay for it. Soon I had a talk with Neal and made Jangles dance for him, and he said 'this is what I think of dancing rabbits.' then he took Jangles from me and cracked his head on the counter."

" First of all, you need to stop calling Edward Jangles, and also is this story true?" said Maggie

"In fact it is," said Bryce.

"But that isn't possible," said Maggie.

"Well just listen. You'll see," said Bryce.

"After the incident with Neal, I brought _Edward_ to the man who mends dolls. I did not have enough money. So I made a deal."

"What was the deal?" asked Maggie.

"He gave me two choices.#1 Find someone else. #2 get him fixed and _Edward_ be _his_ and not _mine_." said Bryce.

"Which one did you choose?" asked Maggie.

"I chose #2. And a couple minutes later your Mom found me on her last trip here. She was only about 16 or 17 years old then." "Now go to sleep." He went upstairs, then he said to himself, "It is great to be back in my hometown."


End file.
